1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door shield construction wherein the same is arranged for temporary adherence to an exposed surface of a door to afford protection from impact to the door relative to construction.
2. Description of the prior Art
Shield apparatus of various types is utilized in the prior art to afford protection to various surfaces. Examples of such devices are found and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,222 to Hatvany wherein a one-piece window or door guard is provided that is of a permanent construction latched and delatched relative to the window or door by utilizing a key lock type arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,203 to Wicks sets forth a patio door and guard system preventing unauthorized entry through the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,002 to English sets forth a grid member mounted to an interior surface of a window panel latched relative thereto affording protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,428 to Cox and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,827 to Hitchins are further examples of permanent type guards for mounting relative to windows and ostensibly doors.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved door shield construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well a effectiveness in construction providing temporary securement of the shield to an exterior surface of a door and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.